


An (in)formal meeting

by xtreasure17



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Fluff, University AU, overly outgoing clarke, precious awkward baby lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtreasure17/pseuds/xtreasure17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya thinks Alexandria needs to learn how to speak informally. Clarke is there to help. A cute fluffy conversation ensues.</p><p>A university AU one-shot featuring formal awkward precious Lexa and I'll-make-you-comfortable-in-your-face Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An (in)formal meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Formally the first time writing Clexa since they've taken over my world. And I can't seem to write anything but fluff.  
> Enjoy :D

Alexandria does not know why she is standing there. 19:03 is not the time to be hesitating in front of a stranger’s door—actually no time ever is—when she could be in her own dorm room completing her 4000 word essay on the Bipartisan Constitution of the United States. Nevertheless, here she was at Anya’s incessant prodding and complaining, in front of Room 304, futilely knocking for the past three minutes.

Her partner was late. Their appointment to help rid of Alexandria’s ‘goddamn innate and inane thesaurus speak’—as Anya has so colorfully coined—was scheduled to begin at 7 p.m. Alexandria is not one for unpunctuality and her level of patience for tardiness is limited at five minutes past promised time.

 _Two more minutes_ , she decides. _Two more minutes; then, I can go back to living my life and I can tell Anya I tried._

“Hey!” A cheerful voice interrupts her thoughts from behind. “Hey, you’re the 7 o’clock, right?”

A very blond, fair-skinned girl with a wide grin and very blue eyes appears beside Alexandria in a gush of warm air that has followed her from her shower. Barefoot, wet hair, and wrapped in only a towel, she seems comfortable and confident in her own skin (and rightfully so, since— _wow_ —she is beautiful), and very friendly from the way she’s waving with one hand, the other keeping her towel in place.

Alexandria reaches up towards her own brunette curls self-consciously before remembering she had unfortunately let Anya braid them out of boredom. Rubbing at her nape tentatively instead, she responds with a nod and clears her throat. “Alexandria Woods.”

“Hi, I’m Clarke Griffin! Lexa—I can call you Lexa, right?” Clarke pauses until Alexandria affirms another slight inclination of her head.

 _Sure, nicknames are no problem. Nicknames are a good start to being more ‘_ chill’.

“Great! Lexa, come on in! You didn’t need to wait out in the hallway; you could’ve just came inside.”

Clarke opens the unlocked door and allows Lexa to enter her single room first.

“Have a seat, anywhere. Let me just get changed first. Sorry for being late. I tend to lose track of time when I shower. Something about the warm water and personal space, am I right?” She continued talking while looking through her closet stuffed full of clothes for some sweats and a tank top. Grabbing the clothes, she let go of her towel.

Alexandria’s eyes widen until her brain caught up with her; she quickly turns around and takes a seat in the desk chair. However, that short second was enough for her to realize that the blonde had underwear on underneath the towel and that her body was curvaceous and proportionate, very much unlike her own skinny and lanky self.

 _My awkwardness shows even in my body._ Alexandria lets out a little sigh under her breath.

She lets her gaze wander around the small room in an attempt to distract herself from the image imprinted onto her mind but she was quickly genuinely attracted by the various paintings and charcoal sketches that covered all four walls. The artwork truly displayed raw talent, even to an amateur eye.

“I greatly appreciate your art.”

Alexandria nearly turns around when Clarke stumbles with murmured curses while pulling up her pants at the sudden compliment.

“Thanks!” A nervous chuckle follows the proudly said word. “I still have much to improve if I don’t want to be another starving artist.”

“You’re the artist of all these?” Alexandria cannot even hide her amazement; not that she was ever underestimating the other girl.

“Yup! But it’s just a hobby. I’m actually pre-med.” Clarke continues to surprise Alexandria.

“You must be very talented with your hands.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that.” Clarke replies without thinking and then stops. An awkward silence settles upon the two girls, both flushed with embarrassment, once they realized the unintended insinuation behind Alexandria’s words.

“Anyways! You said you wanted help with public speaking?” Clarke asks perceptively, changing the subject while coming around to casually lean against her desk, facing her partner.

Alexandria nods again. “Yes, but it is not the type of public speaking you probably assumed. Actually, my friend was the one who applied in my stead. Anya thinks I need to learn how to properly speak with other people… with _friends_. Personally, I think my way of speech has no such setbacks as she assumes.”

In fact, Anya had not only made the appointment but also conveniently forgot to notify Alexandria until an hour ago when she presented her with the email verification from The Writing and Speaking Centre and a reminder to wear something comfortable. And then she had pushed her “best friend’s unwilling ass out the door and yeah I’m giving you the stink-eye because skinny jeans and long-sleeved button-ups are no where near my definition of comfortable”.

“Sure…”

Lexa narrows her eyes. “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.”

Clarke rolls her eyes back at her. “So you’ve been speaking this formally to everyone? Even to Anya… who’s like your best friend, right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“You seriously can’t be this formal all the time!”

“Yes, I can. And I am.”

“I see where the problem lies.” Clarke jumps up onto the bed and pats the space next to her. “We can start now, get comfortable.”

“I am comfortable here.” Alexandria allows herself to sit back, crossing her legs at the ankle.

“I am sure you are, but can you sit on the bed too? It’s weird talking when I’m up here and you are down there. You can borrow some sweats if you want.”

“No, thank you.” The jeans are a little tight (probably a lot more so than Clarke’s grey sweatpants) when she sat cross-legged on the mattress but Alexandria is not going to admit it. Also, the thought of sharing clothes with the blonde feels a little too intimate for a first meeting.

“Okie then. Let’s start from the beginning. Basic introductions. Hey, I’m Clarke.”

“Hello, I’m Alexandria. Nice to meet you.”

 _Oh no._ Alexandria chastises herself when her words cause the blonde to smile weirdly, almost amused with a twinkle of something almost unfamiliar—similar to the way Anya smiles while shaking her head fondly at her.

“Let’s try to be a little less formal? This is two friends meeting, not the prelude to a business contract.” Clarke prods gently.

“It’s very nice to meet you?” She didn’t mean to end in a question but the frown and slight pout on the blonde’s face made her doubt her approach.

“I thoroughly appreciate your enthusiasm and excitement in our meeting,” Alexandria can feel her cheeks warming; she hadn’t meant to express such eagerness. “But no, that won’t work.”

She lets out another small huff and a sigh in preparation to try again. Clarke couldn’t help the smile that is creeping up her face upon the sight of the cute pout of Lexa’s lips, formed unconsciously, contrasting against the harsh frown of her eyebrows that were on point.

_Wow, she’s adorable. Like a little precious formal baby. Actually, more like a raccoon. Damn, girl can work her eye make-up. Damn it, I sound like Octavia._

“Hello, how are you doing?” Alexandria's timid words brought Clarke out of her internal rant.

“What, are you going to ask me about the weather next?” Clarke grins at the subtle glare Lexa sends her way when she thinks she’s not looking. “No no, that won’t work. Why don’t we try… ‘Hi, I’m Lexa. What’s up?’”

“Hi, I’m L-lexa.”

_Fuck. I’m stuttering. I don’t stutter. I’m Alexandria. Stuttering is not in my speech._

“Okay. Good start.”

“Thank you.”

“Nah-uh, let’s try that again. ‘Thanks.’”

“Thanks.”

“That’s better! Relax. You’ve seen me in my towel; if that isn’t a whole new level of personal at first meeting, I don’t know what is.”

 _Crap_. Clarke almost groans out loud in frustration when Alexandria’s spine straightens, shrinking back into her aura of formality. _Wrong move. She’s retreating like a wounded adorable curly-haired puppy. Crappity-crap; that’s the second time I’ve called her adorable in 30 minutes… even though she really is._

“OKAY! Let’s try something else. Say something else to me.”

Alexandria looks up at Clarke determinedly, taking in a deep breath to calm herself.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

Oh my word, why did I say that?!

“O-oh. Thanks! You’re very pretty too.” Clarke mentally face-palms at her own answer. Both were now sporting matching blushes, red till the tips of their ears.

How did we manage to turn this into a flirt fest?

“Look, Clarke.” The blonde looks up at her name, immediately intrigued by the way Alexandria pronounced it with a click of her tongue.

Fuck, say my name again.

“Clarke?” Alexandria’s frown deepens when the other girl continues looking at her, eyes unfocused.

Wow, I’m a goner.

“Hey!” The informal indignant exclamation finally gained Clarke’s attention.

“Yeah?”

“I would like to stop for today. All this informal talk is quite taxing.”

“Oh Lexa,” Clarke smirks. “Why don’t you try asking again?”

“I’m tired. Let’s stop for today.”

“Alright Commander!” Clarke’s smirk transformed into another wide smile that Lexa cannot help but return with a smaller one. “Cool!”

Lexa nods in acceptance, jumping gracefully down from the bed, but stops short of leaving when she notices Clarke looking expectantly at her.

“Cool,” She replies and Clarke grins even wider at her success. “I’ll see you next time.”

“Next time?” Clarke raises an eyebrow; Lexa fumbles for a second, realizing her presumption.

“If you would so desire to have me again.” Lexa looks down at her twiddling fingers as if confused as to why she’s performing this act of nervousness.

“Of course! You are always welcome here.”

“Cool,” Lexa repeats her informal word.

“Cool,” Clarke replies with that smile again.

“Goodbye, Clarke. See you.”

“See ya later, Commander! Heh, that rhymed!—I mean... Can’t wait.”

Lexa closes the door behind her and begin walking back to her dorm with half her mind still on Clarke’s smile.

 _I cannot—no! can’t!—wait to see you again too. This is_ cool _._

**Author's Note:**

> liked it? I hope I captured the characters appropriately.
> 
> I have ideas for a continuation if you guys want?  
> plz motivate me to write more of this or to finish my other clexa shots through comments/kudos.


End file.
